Juniper Aurora Potter
by Fancygirl229
Summary: Female Harry Potter and Snape fanfiction. It takes place when she was eight and will got up to the end of her first year.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people most of you know me a procrastinator well that is true. But what is special about this story I have the whole plot thought of. I am not British I am not rich so I do not own Harry Potter. And as this is perfectly legal to write fanfics you can't sue me. SO SUCK IT. Hope you enjoy the story. Oh yeah a shoutout to an amazing beta Edwardsdaughter. Thanks a bunch for editing this story

Juniper's POV

I heard my Uncle yelling for me, "Girl, get down here!"

I'm Juniper Aurora Potter, I have long pretty red hair, and stunning, bright green eyes, but my most strange feature is a heart shaped scar on my forehead. At only seven years old I'm treated horribly. I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon because my mummy and daddy died. My Uncle Vernon is abusive, but at least he is better than my Aunt Petunia she treats me like a maid AND beats me. What makes it even worse and hurts is that they dote on my cousin, Dudley. Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon call me a freak, but I don't know why I'm a freak. When I asked Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon why it resulted in the worst beating I have ever gotten. Every night I alternate dreams. It varies between a flying motorcycle, and evil laugh and a flash of green light, but my favorite one is about a tall man with black hair. In my dreams he is always so nice to me, always telling me stories, and making me laugh, if only he was real. I wish I wasn't a freak. I guess I'm stuck being and abnormal freak with no parents and no one who loves me. Maybe Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were right, I should have died with my parents. At least I would have mummy and daddy then

Severus' POV

I wake up from another nightmare. Why did I ever have to betray you my sweet Lily? I wish to Merlin I could take it all back. My last words to you were 'Filthy Mudblood' what a horrid way to part. Now my goddaughter Juniper s stuck at those muggle's house. I just pray Petunia has gotten over her jealousy of her sister, and is actually raising Juniper in a happy home. Dumbledore keeps saying that she is being raised in a safe and happy environment, but I'm just can't be too sure. I have begged him for years to let me visit her. Finally I got him to cave in and let me see her on her birthday July 31st . That is only tomorrow so I won't have to wait much longer, but it's still agony. If I find out that she has been growing up in a less than perfect environment for her, and for Merlin's sake if she's us being abused she will be out of that house faster than you can say 'Polyjuice'. Dumbledore be damned.

Juniper's POV

It was 11:59 when I looked at the cracked Dudley kindly gave to me. I watched the seconds tick by waiting for the minute I turn 8 years old. Maybe just maybe this year I'll get my wish. 10….8….6…..4…..2…..12:00! I heard a knock at the door.

"Who the bloody hell could it be at this hour!?" Uncle Vernon screamed in anger. He, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were watching a film, and stuffing their faces with sweets and popcorn. Well except Aunt Petunia she would never do something of the sot, and I've never had the chance to do a thing.

Uncle Vernon yelled at be,"GIRL!"

I replied, "Yes sir?"

"Get the bloody door!"

''Yed sir" I said quietly.

I walked to the door and gasped I couldn't believe it was….


	2. Chapter 2

Juniper's Pov

Recap- And I gasped it was….

The tall man with the black hair. I nearly fell over in shock. I was brought out of my happiness and shock when uncle yelled "FREAK who is it." I notice my tall man get a dark angry look on his face. I got scared did I do something wrong I don't want my tall man to be mad at me. I guess I took too long replying because uncle got up not noticing that my tall man was there started yelling at me about how useless I was and started hitting me. I look to my tall man pleading him to help me. he finally speaks saying coldly "That will be enough Mr. Dursley." Uncle stopped long enough to look at him and straighten up. "Sorry this one is terribly awful, I am anxious till she turns 11 then we can send her to St. Anges Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal girls." My tall man got a dark look but said calmly "She is nine what could she have possibly have done to deserve to go there." "Why she is a freak always taking food and hurting my poor Dudders, Mr uh what did you say your name was…" "I didn't but I suppose I shall tell you my name. It is Snape, Severus Snape." At that time aunt and Dudley came in when she heard who it was she paled and said " Vernon he's one of THEM he was the freak who showed Lily that awful place." Uncle's face went from happy to angry and red and said " GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FREAK!" I was scared and I thought to myself "please don't leave." But then he said "gladly but first I want the girl"

Severus Snape's POV

The nerve of these people especially the man. How dare he say this. His whale of a son looks like he has never missed a meal why sweet Juniper looks like she hasn't had a good decent meal since she got here. When I told him I wanted the girl instead of getting a look of sadness he looked happy. "You want her fine take her, we never wanted her to begin with." I glared at him but when I looked at Juniper I soften my look. I asked her to go get her stuff. When she went to a cupboard I was confused perhaps she was getting a bag but no when she came out she was carrying a small brown bag and said I have my stuff sir. I kneeled down and said "do you have anything else, perhaps toys you would like to take?" Her relpy broke my heart "I am sorry sir but this is all I have." I got up and said to that piece of crap "What kind of guardian are you a child needs toys and clothing and food, none of which she looks like she has ever had." "Like I said we didn't want the freak to begin with." I had noticed the son Dunley I think it was came back carrying a larger bag he started talking to Juniper and years of me being a spy I could hear the conversation clearly. "June I am sorry my parents have treated you like this I want you to have this." "What is it Dudley?" Ah so his name is Dudley. "It has a couple of dresses and some toys I used my pocket money to buy it for you, I was going to give it to you tomorrow but I guess you won't be here tomorrow. I hope you like them" "Oh Dudley thank you so much." She looked in the bag and then looked back at Dudley and said "oh Dudley I love it" She then hugged him. But that was when the Vermin cut in and said "Get away from Dudley you freak." He turned to me and said get out again. I swooped Juniper up in my arms and left.

Authors note- Sorry but I have to warn you the chapters are not going to be long. I wanted Dudley to be nice because I did don't question it. I have something to say to you flamers something THIS IS MY FANFICTION I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- First I am not millionaire (well not yet at least) and I am not an amazingly awesome person like JK Rowling. I am but a Harry Potter lover and a Dumbledore hater. On another note I am writing another story on fictionpress s/3179656/1/The-odd-The-Bizarre-The-texts so check it out

June's POV

I can't believe I am not at Aunt and Uncle's house anymore. I am sitting here praying that I never have to go back. This is a miracle. I'm scared that this is all a dream. Even if this is a dream it's one of my better ones, and I get to be with the tall man for a while. When he took me up in my arms he did a funny hand movement, picked me up, and then I felt yucky for a minute but then we were in a big building.

"Sir where are we" I ask my voice small.

"June you needn't call me sir just call me Uncle Sev." I smile knowing that he will be a better uncle than Uncle Vernon, "We are at a place called 'Hogwarts'."

Oh how I hope this isn't a dream, and with that thought I fell asleep.

Severus's POV

While walking to the Headmasters office I look at the sleeping child in my arms and smile. And then thing darkly if Dumbledore thinks he can take her from me he has another thing coming to him. The poor little girl is covered head to toe with bruises and cuts. I think a thought that makes me sick to my stomach but that quickly subsided after all Vermin thinks her a freak. Oh Lily if only I hadn't betrayed you this poor June wouldn't have to suffer, she would have been with me or possibly with you. Finally I made it to his office and utter the password 'Lemon drops.'

"Ah Severus my boy how was the trip?" Dumbledore said not noticing the child in my hand.

"What is this Severus you know you have to take her back the bloodwards!" I reply shortly, "do you not notice the bruises on this child?! Even the cuts or the way she is being held?!"

"My dear boy…" Dumbledore started when Minerva walked in "Albus any word on Severus"

"Oh Severus how is she?" I reply. Finally someone who cares!

"Look for yourself" I told her simply showing her June.

"WHAT HAPPENED ALBUS I TOLD YOU THEY WERE THE WORST SORT OF MUGGLES YET YOU INSISTED THAT SHE WOULD BE SAFE"

"I will talk with the Dursley's about the treatment and we will send her back" before I could tall him off Minerva blew up.

"IF YOU DARE THINK ABOUT SENDING HER BACK I WILL HEX YOU TO THE FIREY PITS OF HADES"

I notice that Dumbledore paled before saying, "Who would take her"

I can't believe how stupid Albus was, but let again I was beaten by Minerva, "She will stay where she was supposed to stay with, Severus."

Dumbledore knew he was trapped, "Very well"

Authors note- Short I know but it was the best I could do


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note- Sorry for not updating much more often I have this huge history project due so I have focused most of my time on that.

Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own Harry Potter.

June's POV

I woke up, well then I guess that the man, no Uncle Sev was just a dream. When I looked around I smiled, it wasn't a dream. That means that my tall man is real, and I'm not with aunt and uncle anymore! I was on a big bed but I didn't know where I was. I was debating in my head whether I should get up or not when the door opened. It was my tall man. I smiled full of joy and screamed,

"UNCLE SEV!"

I jump up and jump on him. I looked at his face but I couldn't figure out if he was mad. I pale getting ready to be hit. I guess he saw my scared look because he said

"It's okay June I'm not mad." I sigh in relief; nothing was going to happen to me.

"Uncle Sev where am I?"

"You my dear are in my quarters at Hogwarts."

There's that word Hogwarts again what is it. Maybe a magical forest, or a big castle.

"Uncle Sev what exactly is Hogwarts?" I asked him showing my confusion.

"Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards." Witches and wizards aren't real is he lying to me, uncle Vernon made sure I knew that much.

"Magic isn't real" I told him my face stone and serious.

Uncle Sev looks surprised for a moment but then he takes out a long stick. It was nicely polished, and a sleek black.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong, magic is real I will prove it."

He says some funny words and suddenly a pillow is up in the air. How in the world did it get there, and how did it appear? He chuckles and says

"Do you believe me now?" All I could do was shake my head. Duh who wouldn't after something like that.

"Will I be able to do that?"

"Yes you will when you turn 11 you will

" Oh well that isn't too far away." I asked him completely willing to wait if I got to that. ",wait if Hogwarts a school, does that mean you are a teacher?"

"Yes I teach potions."

"You mean like brewing things potions?" He smiles and nods "Do I have to ne 11 to learn how to make potions?"

"No I will teach you some later first the headmaster would like to see you."

We walk down a long hallway. Finally we get to a big door and he whispers something I can't hear and the doors open up. We go in and I see an old man and an old lady. When the lady sees me she rushes toward me. I flinch who is she and what is she going to do?

Uncle Sev sees this and says to me, "This is Minerva you can call her Aunt Minnie, she is also a teacher here she was friends with your parents."

"Hi aunt Minnie, were you really friends with my mum and daddy?" I ask the women cocking my head to the side.

She smiles at this and says

"Yes, I knew your dad since he was born and your mum since she was 11."

Someone cleared their throat. I look around and saw that it was the old man. I ask the old man

"Did you know my mum and dad too?"

He smiles and says "Yes, they were very nice, but I have some questions for you."

I look to Uncle Sev and he nodded. "I will answer them the best I can sir." I told him my voice small.

"Splendid, do you miss your aunt and uncle" I don't know why but I got a bad feeling that he wasn't as nice as he looked, I replied "no." I told him slightly confused by this quextion uncle Sev saw what they did.

"But surely you want to go back they love you." When he said this I don't know why but I got really angry and I said meanly

"Oh sure they love me, when they would beat me it was beatings of love, and of course I'm too stupid to know what I really want." at this I turn to Uncle Sev and said

"Uncle Sev I don't like this man can we leave please?" He nodded and said

"Can you wait in the hall." I walk out.

Severus's POV

THAT BASTARD! How dare he ask her such a thing! Dumbledore meddles too much for his own good. I guess Minerva felt the same way I do because her face mirrored my own.

"Why would you ask an abused child such a question?"

"My dear boy you must be mistaken I had talked to her Aunt and Uncle and they said she exaggerates often and that she is downright horrible, surely they only punished how they felt fit."

Minerva jumped in at this point

"AS THEY FELT FIT HOW DARE YOU WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS SHE IS NOT GOING BACK AND THAT IS FINAL AND IF WE HAVE TO GET THE MINISTRY IN THIS SO HELP ME MERLIN YOU WILL BE SORRY!" I smirk seeing Dumbledore pale.

"I am aware we have discussed this but I must warn you that she will be in danger the blood wards were the only thing protecting her."

As soon as he said this I got an idea

"I will take her to Prince manor it is more protected than anything" Minerva replied "Do you still have access to it"

"Yes, and if I am correct I am also head of prince family as of late because I am last in line of the Prince family."

"Very well, now about the aunt minnie thing do you enjoy annoying me."

I smirk fighting the urge to chuckle, "Yes very much so" She gives me a withering look" Finally I leave.

I look around and smile when I see June talking to a picture of Rowena.

"June are you ready to go" She turns around and asks me

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to my home, but I must warn you I haven't been there in a very long time so I do not know what it looks like. I watched her as she says bye to Rowena and Rowena smiles and says goodbye. And with that we left

Rowena Ravenclaw's POV (trust me she will be really important)

I smile as she leaves. She will be a Ravenclaw yet. I have found my next successor. Too bad I have to wait two more years. But I have waited this long I can wait a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

authors note- HOLY CHEESE 10 FOLLOWERS! Thank you guys sooo much. I am sorry this won't be very long but soon I will have a very long chapter I just have a lot going on right now. Please comment what you think. I will even take flames because right now I could go for some marshmallows so come at me bros

June's Pov  
Uncle Sev did that funny thing again that made my stomach feel funny. "Uncle Sev?" "Yes June" " What is that weird thing you just did, it made my stomach feel funny?" " that is called apparating" I wrinkled my nose and thought that I didn't like "apparating" much. I look around but I didn't see a house. Maybe we have to walk to the house. I really want to ask uncle sev more questions but I don't want him to get mad. I look back up and suddenly I see a huge house. I gasp, I know magic is real but can it really do that. I follow uncle sev in. Suddenly I hear a loud "pop" and I look up and see this weird creature staring back at me. I let out a scream. All of a sudden the creature gasps and says "I am sorry young mistress forgive Hope." I look up at uncle sev and he says "its okay June that is a house elf." I look towards the house elf and then ask her "I am sorry I screamed can you please forgive me" The house elf gasps "young mistress is so kind" "why do you keep calling me "mistress"" "Does young mistress not like being called young mistress Hope is sorry what would you like Hope to call you" "Can you just call me June" Uncle sev cuts in "Hope are you able to leave the house without notice?" "oh yes master, hope can if master pleases, what does master want" "Hope can you please get food, anything will do." "will that be all master" " yes hope that will be all" Hope pops out, and I look to Uncle Sev. "Uncle Sev what exactly is a "house-elf"" he answers "House-elves are similar to a muggle maid but they do not get paid" I am upset by this because I know what it feels like to be treated like a maid "so they are basically slaves?" " Not exactly, house-elves in order to live need to feel wanted, often times they are treated like family but sometimes house-elves are treated horrid" Well I guess I do not want them to get sick but I still don't like that they are slaves. I decide to change the topic "Uncle Sev can we explore?" Uncle Sev laughs and says "Sure why not"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

authors note- Two followers in a day. I am not complaining but comments might motivate me to write more chapters just saying. Hint hint nudge nudge. Oh yeah I don't own HP yada yada yada. Oh yeah I know June seems older than she really is. Its because she had to grow up. She was abused so she didn't get a happy childhood. She will seem young sometimes but mostly she will act twice her age.

Chapter six

Severus's POV  
Oh how I love Juniper. She is just like her mother. I think I am happy that she married Potter. Because if she didn't June would have never been born. Besides I always thought of Lily as a sister. I guess I was just jealous because I thought Potter would take her away from me forever. How ironic that it was I who pushed her away. If I could I would take it all back. I was pulled out of my thoughts when June asked "What is that?" I look to where she was pointing and saw a large tree plastered on the wall. Hmm I guess the Prince family had a family tree tapestry. I reply "That June is a family tree." I notice a line coming from my name. When I look closely I saw that the line said "Juniper Aurora Potter" it also said "adopted daughter." I decided that I would investigate it later. We continue walking down the halls and once we got to the library June nearly gave me a heart attack with her scream. I look towards her with alarm. I nearly laughed when I saw that she was actually happy because of the books. Just like Lily. "Come on June we need to find places for us to sleep" She seemed reluctant and asked "And we can come back?" I chuckled "Yes the books won't go anywhere" what she did next made me laugh, she went up to the books and said "You better not move books" I keep on forgetting she is eight, she acts more mature than most of my students. Once again I am pulled out of my thoughts when June exclaims "oooh can I have this room please?!" I look at the room and I see a medium sized room that was painted a dark blue the bed was bronze. And on the rooms walls from top to bottom was filled with books. I laugh and remembered that my mum told me this was her old room. I tell June that I would see no problem but we would have to clean it up a bit. It was getting late and I told her that since the house wasn't completely ready for us to sleep in that we would be staying elsewhere. She looked disappointed but she nodded. And with that we left


End file.
